Make Me Forget
by LoveSomebody
Summary: [3B SPOILERS] Emma seeks solace after Neal's death with Killian, can he comfort her in her time of need? (ONE SHOT) [RATED M]


It had been a week, a miserable quiet week since Regina had managed to lock up Zelena, it had been a week since Emma's world came tumbling down. It had been a week since Neal had died. She tried to do everything to get out of her bed and stop clutching the small little key chain necklace.

She told herself that it was time to get up and be strong for Henry for her parents, and most of all the town. But every time she coaxed herself to get out of that forsaken bed she remembered Neal's words to her and that caused a whole new amount of pain in her chest.

Mary Margret had tried to be helpful to Emma, bringing her food and water to make sure she remained in a healthy condition but Emma's stationary body had made her worry even more. Emma had heard Charming take out Henry to do something other than hang around the apartment.

She played her best when Henry was around but every time she looked at Henry, she saw Neal. Her heart had been torn all over again as death flickered in her eyes like a movie. She didn't cry, no, she didn't cry at all she refused to cry after telling Henry after Neal's death.

But the more she held the tears inside the more the two parts of her body argued. One side of her wanted to scream, cry and throw things until she was weak in the knees, then the other side wanted her to get up and move on because that's what she did best.

_Move on. _

It was three o'clock in the morning when Emma had managed to shower and drag herself out of bed. She needed to breathe some new air in her weakened lungs. She showered and managed to get into some old running clothes. Her muscles ached from the lack of movement but she was ready to get her body movement. Henry was fast asleep on the couch holding his video game on his chest.

Emma smiled slightly as she wrapped her long blonde hair into a high pony tail. She gently moved a piece of hair that was slightly askew from Henry's slumbering face. Her heart twisted painfully, but she shook her head in refusal to the tears that were threatening to spill. She quickly turned placing a note on the kitchen counter before silently escaping out the door.

The cold air hit her lungs in small spikes throughout her lungs. She felt her nose getting bitten by the cold early morning air. It was still completely dark as she ran through the town, she focused on the road ahead of her instead of focusing on where she was going to stop. She felt goose bumps rising on her legs as she ran faster not knowing where her heart or her head was taking her but she didn't care as long as she was out of her bed.

Emma stared at Killian's ship on the dock. She had been standing there for fifteen minutes questioning whether Killian was awake or not. She then dismissed such a stupid thought since it was nearly four in the morning. But that didn't stop her from getting onto that ship. She stood going straight for the Captain's Quarters. She inhaled before knocking on the door.

As she did this she tried to put reasoning into her brain, _why am I here? What purpose does Hook have for me? What could he possibly do for me while I'm here? I can run now or I could throw myself overboard and he'll never know I was here…_

But instead the door creaked open revealing a sleepy pirate. His eyes widened seeing Emma standing before him. He rubbed his eyes with his good hang before looking back at her again.

"E-Emma, what are you doing here?" He asked completely taken aback to see her in front of him at an awkward time of night. He had thought that he would be the last person she would talk to after Neal's death.

"C-Can I come in?" Emma stammered while she fidgeted uncomfortably. She was piling a pros and cons list in her head on why she should be standing on this very ship. Killian nodded and swung the door open to let her through.

Emma walked into the small captain's quarters it smelled faintly of rum and leather. Her heart was banging into her chest while her voice was coming out in short, quiet rasps. She heard the door close as Killian made his way to face her. He was wearing a pair of woven pajama pants and was completely shirtless. She saw his necklace dangling down around his neck.

Her heart race picked up as a wave of emotions begins to overcome her, almost pulling her down to drown. "Emma?" Hook asked approaching her seeing the tears sting her eyes. Emma fell right into his chest while she wept into his arms. All the tears she had been holding back, all the feelings she was keeping away and all the _fears_ she tried to keep back was coming out. Each wall came crumbling down in front of Hook as he grasped her tightly.

His hand stroked her hair as he sat on the bed and let her cry on him. He was trying to decide if this was a miracle or a curse. He was afraid that after this moment, this moment of her being fully vulnerable to him that she would push him away all over again. He was hoping that this be a giant step toward the relationship that Killian was desperately hoping to get.

Hook wiped away the tears that streamed out of her beautiful jade eyes. Emma held a sob back while she stared into Killian's eyes that were full of concern, care and most of all _love. _It was beyond Emma what she did next. For once she wasn't thinking of consequences or what people would think, all she was thinking that she wanted to be with Killian in _this_ moment.

Emma crushed her lips to Killian's quickly her hands at the base of his neck. Killian's heart jumped into his throat feeling the familiar electricity run through him. But he knew that he wasn't going to take advantage of Emma like this. This wasn't how he imagined it. He didn't want to take her while her heart was refusing to work. Hook pulled away looking down at her.

"Swan, we shouldn't- you're in such a fragile state, love-" He started but Emma's weak voice spoke out to him which silenced him completely.

"Killian, I want to be with you and I just want to forget the pain, please. ." She begged her voice cracking at the last word which broke Killian's heart hearing it. Emma leaned back over to him and kissed him on the lips her hands gripping onto his arms tightly.

Killian's heart shattered sadly before he kissed her back. His fear was coming true. She was just going to push him away after this. He felt Emma wrap an arm around his neck while her fingers knotted into his hair. His body went against hers as he slowly slid her onto her back while he took his place on top.

His kisses trailed from her lips to her neck where he laid gentle kisses along her neck to her collarbone. Emma sat up removing her sweatshirt throwing it at the foot of the bed. Killian's breath caught in his throat seeing her strip down into her bra and panties. Emma's hand grasped Killian's necklace bringing him back on top of her as Killian continued his trail of kisses.

His hands roamed her bare skin as he planted kisses along her breasts, removing the confinement that held her breasts he planted his lips onto her nipple sucking gently hearing Emma's soft moans. He was concentrated on giving her pleasure because it didn't matter for what pleasure she could give him, tonight wasn't about him. It was about Emma.

Emma whimpered under his touch as his lips went toward her panties. Emma felt Killian's hot breath against her inner thigh. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks as Killian gave a statement of how beautiful she was. Killian kissed her thighs gently taking in every moment he had with her. His hand rested on her lace underwear getting ready to remove them. "Killian-" Emma whimpered,

He smiled and removed her panties as he placed his mouth onto her hot center. His tongue flicked across her center which caused a moan to escape Emma's lips. Killian's hand roamed her stomach as he focused on giving the woman in front of him pleasure.

Emma's thoughts were blurred as she felt the pure pleasure Killian was giving her. He didn't stop moving his mouth as he worked on her. Emma grasped her breast tightly gripping it as she felt her climax beginning to ascend. Killian's mouth landed right on her center of nerves, Emma let out a loud moan as his mouth gently worked her over.

Killian could hear Emma's raspy moans for him, urging him on as he didn't stop from giving her this pleasure. His tongue worked on her endlessly while Emma's climax was reaching it's full limit. Her fingers knotted into his hair as she arched her hips to him coaxing him on. Killian could hear her whispering _'don't stop' _and '_right there, yes, right there, Killian." _Finally, a loud moan escaped Emma's lips as she shattered around him completely.

Emma's mind completely shattered as her vision blurred, she saw stars dancing around her eyes. She concentrated on steadying her jagged breaths from the high of her orgasm. Killian came back on top of her, his lips crushing back into her. Emma felt his hardness against her sex, her hips instinctly rose up to meet his."I need you, Killian, I need you, _now._" She growled into his ear.

Killian nodded in command but he rose his head to look at her while removing his pants. Emma watched as his cock sprang out. Emma's heart jumped into her throat while her eyes met Killian's. He slowly rose back on top of her. "Emma, are you sure you want to do this with me?" Emma nodded immediately stroking his face. "There is no one else I would rather do this with."

Hook inhaled and braced himself on his arms as he slowly entered her, Emma gasped feeling his length come into her. She took every inch of him not moving her eyes off of his hypnotic blue ones. She arched her back letting all of him go completely in. It was then that Emma realized that was really no going back from this anymore. Hook's breath was ragged as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

Emma felt tightness in her chest as Killian began to slowly take her, his arms digging into the bed next to her head. He concentrated deeply keeping his rhythm slow while he fucked her. Emma's heart was sputtering feeling the various amounts of pleasure coming from her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began to moan into his ear.

Hook groaned loudly as Emma moaned his name over and over again, it was almost like a broken record a hymn. He drove into her watching her writhe in pleasure underneath him ignoring the pain from Emma's nails digging into his shoulder blades. He was overcome with pleasure from seeing Emma act this way with him.

Emma leaned up and pushed him up for a minute. Killian's heart stopped as he felt himself slide out of her, instead Emma pushed him down to where he was sitting and she had him re-enter her. Killian watched Emma expose herself completely to Killian while she rode him. Her eyes boring into his like sharp knives. Her movement was slow as was his rhythm against her hips.

They were both panting and groaning against each other, while Killian wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly as they came closer and closer to their breaking point. Emma sunk her teeth into Hook's shoulder to surpress a scream coming from this. All the emotions she felt earlier had vanished completely as new feelings rose into her. It was completely new territory for her but she knew that Hook was there, every step of the way.

"Gods, Emma, you're so beautiful." Killian breathed, seeing her lean back and begin to ride him closer into ecstasy. Killian leaned over and kissed her neck sucking on her collarbone feeling his climax coming so close. He knew Emma was right on the brink of joining with him from the way her breaths were coming more hoarse as she struggled to reach her climax.

Killian's hand reached her clit as he roamed his knuckles across gently. Emma's eyes rolled back while she moaned loudly. Killian furiously rubbed her clit feeling his chest heave as he stood on the brink of climax. Emma leaned back up and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his lips right before she screamed his name as she jumped off into the plains of oblivion.

Hook was right behind her. A final groan escaped his lips as he came right after her. They both held onto each other for the aftermath. Their panting as they both leaned on each other for support, afraid that if they moved they would fully collapse. Emma panted as she slid off of him and fell back onto the pillows of his bed. Killian joined her a moment later and they turned to face each other.

Killian gave a small smile tossing a piece of hair over Emma's shoulder. Emma grasped his hand and had it rest on her face where she placed her lips on his rough palm. He pulled her into his chest, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you, Emma." He whispered beginning to feel exhaustion creep over him. His eyes dragged slowly downwards as Emma looked at him in shock.

She sighed, giving him a smile back as she curled herself into the pirate's chest.

"I love you too, Killian." She murmured.

_{THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. _

_I'm so sorry that it's crappy, this is literally my first smut piece so please be nice! _

_All tips are welcome!}_


End file.
